


The Mission

by Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar



Series: The Rebel Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel OC - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Heaven, OC, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar/pseuds/Superwholocked_Norse_God_of_Angmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, Lucifer, Balthazar, and I-occasionally joined by Michael-made up the most powerful team of friends in all of history. Many wondered why multiple archangels had become such good friends with a normal angel, but I was one of the most powerful of my kind</p>
<p>But I was young and my power was growing to a frightening point. So God decided to order me on a mission to see if/what I was. I was sent to Yggdrasil on a mission that even an archangel would have struggled with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series that my friend and I are writing parallel stories for. We each have an original character that is an angel, and this is part of the background story of my character. Sorry if it too is a bit of a summary, but I'm trying to cover 5,000 years in one short story. Please comment.

The Mission:

           

            I stood in the throne room, frozen with cold and caution, staring up at the instrument I’d been ordered to steal. Currently, I was hiding behind a tapestry-that’s what they’re for, after all-and watching as King Þrymr sat beneath the cursed lute, surrounded by a legion of guards. This was Jọtunheimr, land of the devourers, and I was a thief in the shadows. If it hadn’t been for that idiot, Mimir…but that was out of my control. Waiting for a chance to snatch the object, my mind wandered back to the beginning of this accursed journey, starting with being assigned the mission.

 

            “Ethyrial, your increasing power and skill has not gone unnoticed,” began Raphael-him being the only archangel not my friend, and this news being too important to be delivered by a non-archangel. Behind me, I heard someone whisper under their breath, “Who has befriended her hasn’t gone unnoticed, either…” I guessed it was Lucifer, because Gabriel would have been too afraid to interrupt. Not having heard, Raphael continued, “To give you a chance to prove yourself, you shall be offered a mission greater than any you have heard of before. If you succeed, you will be given a place in the army directly under Michael’s command, as his first officer. If you fail, you will either maintain your footsoldier status or you will be dead.”

            I could almost feel Lucifer glaring at him from behind me. Raphael was being incredibly casual about it all, and I guessed that he thought it wasn’t proper for archangels to be friends with me. Clearly, he thought I was going to die on this mission, and even if I didn’t, having an official statement of being a footsoldier would make it officially improper for Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael to hang out with me.

            He procceeded to fill me in on the fact that the pagan devourer Mimir, keeper of the Well of Wisdom, had gotten his hands on a cursed lute. It had belonged to an angel, had been stolen by a human, cursed by a witch, and had the curse accidentally strengthed by another angel. Mimir had handed it over on a whim to the King of the Jotuns, Þrymr. He was a powerful and cunning enemy, and I was supposed to steal the prize of his collection. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, I was to take the lute to Mimir as proof and confront him about his actions. And Mimir lived hidden beneath a mountain _in the same realm!_ Once I got a confession, apology, and oath out of him, I was to take the lute into the depths of the hell and burn it. After that, it was a simple matter of making my way through hell and some immense jungle that I couldn’t teleport across or through or around-either in or out.

            The entire thing sounded damn near impossible, but my friends were too awesome to give up. Raphael left after I accepted my mission, and the other four-even Michael-crowded around discussing it. Lucifer was, of course, outraged by the entire ordeal and insisted that I didn’t go. I refused. Michael was shocked, but he approved of my decision to go through with it. Still, he treated me like I had just announced that I’d sold my soul and today was my last day. It was annoying. Balthazar put on a fake, optimistic face and told me that I would have no problem whatsoever and that I’d be back in time for tea. Gabriel was just plain sad and depressed. All of us tried our best to cheer him up. He was older than Balthazar and I, but he acted so childish (he was the angel equivalent of a seventeen year old after all, but still) that it was easy to forget. Despite our best efforts he refused to so much as smile, and the mood settled over all of us as I bade them farewell a few hours before sunset. None of us expected me to return, and even if I did, we were all sure that it would be in failure. The last thing I heard was Gabriel crying and saying, “But you can’t go…you just can’t…”

 

            The trip to the land of frost giants had been easy. Just a simple matter of teleportation and knowing to land somewhere unnoticed. Once I was in, things stepped up a notch. Within moments, I was ducking behind pillars of ice to hide from a patrol. But still I managed to find the throne room and pick the lock when I knew no one was in there. Almost immediately I saw the lute above the throne and I was contemplating how I should go about getting it when I heard footsteps. I hid behind a tapestry and here I was.

            Using my grace to retrieve it sounded like the obvious answer, but I knew that one of the powerful Jotuns would be able to sense it and I would be caught, or at least on the run. I would just have to wait until the room was empty, and then fly up there and take it. But when would the room be empty?

 

            It could have been hours or days-I wasn’t really sure-but finally Þrymr declared he was going to sleep for awhile. I tried not to breathe a sigh of relief at the news. The guards went about, preparing things, and it was about then that I realized he slept on his throne. Shit. I would have to fly past his face and hope he didn’t notice.

            The only luck I had was that his guards were outside the room, presumably because Þrymr didn’t want his servants watching him sleep-that seemed kind of akward. So once I was sure he was asleep, I tiptoed out from my hiding spot. It felt like forever, but eventually I was just to his left. As silently as possible, I used my silver-trimmed, icy bluish-white wings to slowly lift me up until I was on level with the cursed lute.

            I could practically hear the seconds tick by as I gently pried the lute from its position on the wall. And then all at once, the damned thing was away from its perch and in my hands. Suspecting that it might trigger an alarm, I teleported out. I hadn’t risked teleporting in for fear I’d be seen, but I knew a nice, isolated patch of ice outside the palace to escape to. Once there, I found the mountain beneath which Mimir lived and teleported in.

            The powerful devourer had issues with me teleporting into his hideout, and he told me so. I didn’t care. After his rant about respecting power died down, I pulled out the lute and waved it in front of his face. Things went downhill from there, and one might say our friendship was effectively ruined for all eternity.

            Especially when the search party burst through his door and I realized I’d been sold out.

 

            When I came to, I couldn’t recall where I was at first. Wherever I was, it was really damn dark. That was my first thought. My second was that I was, apparently, chained to a stone wall. I heard a whimper from a few meters away and realized I wasn’t alone, either. Someone or something was locked up with me. By this time I remembered the fact that I had stolen Þrymr’s prize lute, and had been sold out by the moron Mimir to the Jotuns. Presumably, I was in a Jotun dungeon. It was certainly cold enough.

            Once I discovered that I was not gagged nor my mouth bound in any way, I called out to whoever else was in here, “Hello? I can hear you, you know.”

            The sound of whimpering stopped, and I nearly had a heart attack from shock when I heard the voice reply, “Ethyrial?” It was Gabriel. What-by all that is holy and all that is unholy-was he doing in a Jotun dungeon?

            “Gabriel? What are you doing here?” I asked, although I suspected the answer already. I was proven correct when he responded by saying, “I…I ran away to help you. It didn’t work too well, I guess.” I snorted and rolled my eyes. Then I became serious as I said, “Gabriel, this is my mission. If you are caught helping me, they’ll consider it a failure, and you know what that means. I’m going to get us out of here-I have a plan already-but once I do, I want you to go straight back to heaven and never breathe a word of this to anyone, understand?”

            I heard him choke back a sob as he whispered brokenly, “I understand.” We were both silent a moment, but then he said, “Ethyrial, what if you die?”

            “I honestly don’t know. No one knows what happens to angels after they die. It’ll be another adventure, I guess,” I answered after a long pause. Gabriel broke in again, “But none of us will be there. And what about the rest of us, hmm? The others might not see it, but it’s clear enough to me that you hold our entire freaking operation together. Whenever Michael or Lucifer get too upset or angry, you can fix everything by making a joke because you’re _allowed_ to make fun of them. Because you’re not a threat. If I make fun on them, they get mad. And we all know Balthazar just annoys people, even if he’s our friend. If you’re gone, who is going to be able to stop one or the other or both from going too far? Our little group couldn’t function half as well as it does with any member missing, but there are worse things that could happen then the lot of us losing friends. What if one of them does something _really_ stupid? What if something goes seriously wrong because you weren’t there to stop it?”

            I was quiet all through Gabriel’s rant, and I had to admit-he had a point about the threat thing. But first and foremost I had to make sure Gabriel was safe and that he wasn’t caught trying to help me.

            Finally, I said, “I’m not going to lie to you. I honestly don’t have a clue. But I’m confident in the four of you, if you can just hold it together. I will return. I swear to you on the greatest friendship in all of history-the five of us-that I will return successful. Now if you’ll just sit still for a moment, I’ll have us out of here in a jiffy.”

            “Jiffy,” he sniggered (how childish could he get?), “That’s a good word. But grace doesn’t work right down here anyway. I couldn’t get out.”

            “That’s because you don’t know how to do things the real way,” I retorted. Females may have been underestimated since the beginning of time, but there were some upsides-like making pins in my hair seem normal. In just seconds, I’d maneuvered to get one out and was picking the lock on the chains. Before I went over to Gabriel, I pulled out a glowing crystal I’d nicked from behind the tapestry in the throne room. When he saw that I was already free, the shock on his face was hilarious. I waved the pin in front of his face and then proceeded to unchain him.

            He still didn’t know how I’d known to do that, but before he could asked, I’d found the door to the cell, stopped time, and gotten us out. I grabbed the lute again on our way out of the palace, and then we were free. Before I went in search of Mimir, I made Gabriel swear upon everything he held dear (namely his friends and his candy) that he would return to Heaven now and not come after me again. Once he was gone, I had little trouble finding Mimir and I released him from the time stop. His shock and anger were amusing.

            It took me long enough, but finally I managed to wring all the words out of him that I needed, including a binding oath never to give away any other artifacts without heaven’s approval first. Sighing I released everyone else and fled from the realm.

 

            I was exhausted from the time stop, and I thought that teleportation might be pushing it a little, so I began the five-week trek on foot from the realm of frost giants to hell. Bedraggled and weary, I found my way to the edge of the anti-magic jungle that stood between me and hell.

            I’m not going to go into detail about my journey through it, because it was boring. I got lost a few times and wandered around, powerless, hungry (???!!!), and almost defeated. Only the thought of succeeding kept me going, although I gave up for a second when I got stuck in a swamp. It would have been the end, but I stuck my hands inside my pockets and touched an object I’d forgotten about-before leaving, Gabriel had slipped me some chocolate bars. At the time I’d just shoved them in my pocket-unlike him, I didn’t really care too much for candy. Chocolate _was_ pretty good, though. And it reminded me of the days we had spent, pranking anyone and everyone. Of the days spent composing songs and telling ghost stories (which are on a whole new level with angels). I pulled out the chocolate and ate it, the sugar, caffeine, and memories giving me the strength to continue.

            And then one day, years after I’d entered the jungle, I reached the edge. There was hell. Once inside, I quickly found some lava and fire and dropped the lute in, watching to make sure it was destroyed. I heaved a sigh and turned to leave, only to be met by a legion of sneering demons.

            I was too tired and weak to kill more than a few of them, and soon I found myself chained up, inside holy fire, being tortured by demons. I didn’t know how long I’d been there, but I never could recover my strength because I was tortured constantly, with no rest. To put it simply, it was hell. I had no plan, no power, nothing. I would either be here forever, or I would die, eventually.

            That’s when it happened. One day, probably hundreds of years after I had been captured, something was going on. The demons seemed to receive a message, and excitedly, angrily, or in fear, they all rushed out to check out whatever was going on. I was alone for the first time in centuries (not hell centuries, either. Earth ones.). And the holy fire died down, leaving me a way out. It didn’t take me long to find another pin in my hair and get out.

            Hiding from demons in hell, living as a thief, I spent the next few decades in horrible conditions, but better than before. I heard rumors of a devil, someone more powerful had entered hell and taken it over. Not sure what to make of these stories, I ignored them for the most part. But thinking of something that a demon would bow to made me shudder. Whatever it was, it had to be as bad as things could get.

 

            When I found my way back to that accursed jungle, I was relieved to see it in a way I would never have thought possible. By this time, I was going on sheer will power and determination to get away. In the back of my mind, I still held the fantasy of returning to heaven and rejoining my friends, but I could hardly remember. I was no longer able to remember their voices, just vague ideas of their personalities, and their faces.

            So lost was I, that I ended up in a maze within the jungle, barely able to tell up from down. That was when I decided that I was out of hell, I was free, I could just live in the jungle until I stumbled upon the way out. And that was exactly what I did. Decades became centuries, which became millennia. I had been away from Heaven and on this mission for over five-thousand years when I saw the rest of the universe again. To be honest, I had just gone a bit farther than usual while looking for berries, because even angels got hungry and sleepy within the anti-magic forest.

            Suddenly, the lighting changed and I looked up to see open space beyond the last few trees. Dropping the basket I had made to hold food, I ran out to the edge. Hesitantly, I stepped across the border. Immediately I felt my power return and it was a lot damn stronger than it had ever been before. Using my grace again for the first time in thousands of years, I healed myself, no longer tired or hungry. But to remind myself of my time in hell (and to prove my story was true) I left the scars from the torture I had endured from the demons.

            I brought my wings out, flapped them, and teleported back to Heaven.


End file.
